


Semi-benevolent Eldritch Horror

by WolfeyedWitch



Series: Hunters and Halfas Art [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fanart, Winged Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfeyedWitch/pseuds/WolfeyedWitch
Summary: What truly lurks behind the veneer of Castiel's vessel.Aka, why Danny was screaming inthis chapter.
Series: Hunters and Halfas Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595386
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189





	Semi-benevolent Eldritch Horror

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why biblical angels always announce their presence by saying "FEAR NOT". If I saw this coming towards me, I'd book it just on principle.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it isn't the size of the Chrysler building, buuuut it also isn't really Cas's true form. It's more just... what you can see if you try to merge the multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent with three-dimensional vision and the form of a vessel.


End file.
